Graduation
by iHaveRabiess
Summary: It's graduation day at Rosewood High School, and Toby Cavanaugh has a very important thing to do for a certain senior named Spencer Hastings. OneShot.


**~Graduation Day~**

* * *

"God, you look so hot, ladies!" Hanna Marin exclaimed. "I can't wait to see you all work those sexy legs up on the stage. Hackett is gonna be like _damn, those girls are hot_." Although they were all flattered when she called them hot, they were also creeped out at the whole Principal Hackett part.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Aria said, biting her lip. "The last person I want to think I'm hot is Principal Hackett."

"I just can't believe it's actually this day!" Spencer exclaimed brightly. "Ugh, I've been wishing for this day to come sooner."

"Hey, there..." Toby said, walking up to them. He pecked his girlfriend's lips and complimented, "Spence, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, handsome," Spencer said, and hugged him. "Oh, and thank you for driving us."

"No problem," Toby said, smiling. "Aria, Emily, Hanna, you all look so great. You guys ready to go?" To that, they all cheered and followed the carpenter to his truck.

* * *

_"Adrian Fanning."_

_"Dakota Farlem."_

_"Emily Fields."_

All her friends cheered. The swimmer made her way up to get her diploma. She looked proud and happy. She hugged Paige on her way back to her seat. The time went on, and then they reached the H's, which was what Toby was really looking forward to. He wanted to cheer his girlfriend on. He didn't even want to call her his girlfriend anymore. He wanted to say the love of his life.

_"Freddie Greybeck."_

_"Charlie Hatfield."_

_"Spencer Hastings."_

Friends of Spencer, her parents, anyone who liked her, cheered. Toby cheered the loudest, standing up in his seat. He was so nervous for that day, and he was so excited, too. It was such a big day for the both of them!

_"Steven Macklemore."_

_"Elise Manning."_

_"Hanna Marin."_

_"Todd Michaels."_

_"Brittany Mines."_

_"Aria Montgomery."_

To that, Ella Montgomery, Zack, and Byron Montgomery cheered. As well as them, her friends cheered. Topping that was Aria's longtime boyfriend Ezra Fitz, who was a former teacher. He cheered for her and blew her a kiss as she went to sit back down in her chair after accepting her diploma. Travis, Hanna's boyfriend, pecked her lips when she sat back down. Ashley and Tom Marin proudly cheered for their daughter.

After all the names, A through Z, had been announced, and all the speeches had been said, Principal Hackett made another announcement.

"Hello Rosewood High School parents, staff, students, and others," Principal Hackett began to speak. "I would actually like to call up a former Rosewood High student... Toby Cavanaugh. This young man has a very important thing to say to one of the students."

Everyone was extremely confused, but Toby knew what he was doing. He walked up to the stage where the ceremony was taking place, and shook hands with Principal Hackett. The principal exited the stage, and gave the young man room.

"I would like to call up Spencer Hastings," he said into the microphone.

'Toby, what?' she mouthed, so confused about what her boyfriend was doing.

"Miss Hastings," Principal Hackett said into his own microphone. "Mister Cavanaugh is calling you to the stage again, so please go up."

She furrowed her eyebrows, and walked up to the stage. She was so confused and nervous. She waited for Toby to say something.

"Spencer Hastings, for the past two years, I have had the most amazing time being with you. We have been through so much together. It's been an endless struggle, but it's always been worth it. It's always been worth it because of you. Without you, I wouldn't be where I am today," he started speaking. "You, Spencer, are everything to me. I couldn't live without you. And we may be young, but I don't really care, because I love you so much, and I could never love anybody else but you."

And then he got down on one knee, popping open a velvet box.

"Spencer Hastings, will you marry me?"

The crowd instantly went nuts. Spencer's parents had already known, and while they were shocked that he asked for a blessing at such a young age, they approved almost instantly. They trusted Toby to be with her more than anyone. He had always taken care of her in ways that they never could.

"Toby..." she mumbled, so shocked.

Her friends were fan girling and cheering in their seats. Toby Cavanaugh was actually proposing to Spencer Hastings at their graduation.

"This is... so unexpected!" she cried. "But... I could never love anybody else, either. I... I... I don't know what to say..." She was about to cry. "I love you so much!"

She didn't even care that they were in front of the whole school, their parents, siblings, and whatnot. Oh, and all the teachers, too. It was graduation. She didn't give a crap anymore. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately in front of the crowd. They all "aww"ed and cheered for the couple.

"So... is that a yes?" Toby asked, grinning.

"Of course!" Spencer exclaimed, hugging him. "Of course I'll marry you. Well, not right now, but I accept this. I would love to be engaged to you. The thought just makes me so happy. God, I love you, Toby."

"I love you, too," he whispered, and placed a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
